Inhibitions
by atyinso
Summary: Two dangerous women, caught in the webs of a thorny embrace. (A series of chronological drabbles.)
1. Tease

"Fancy seeing you here, Zyra."

"Likewise, Elise."

The two women continued to banter with each other as they waited for minions to spawn.

"I didn't know the summoners still sent you mid, Elise. I always see you in the jungle, unless you're ganking, of course," Zyra joked.

Elise smirked seductively, and Zyra felt her heart skip a beat at the sight.

"I go mid now and then, albeit rarely. Now you, on the other hand, _you_ I rarely see at all. And when I do, I usually see you at bot as a support," Elise said. "It seems to me that you're following in Morgana's footsteps, although you're not nearly as popular for some reason."

Zyra groaned and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I think the summoners forget I'm a champion sometimes."

"I will never understand why they neglect you so much. You, my friend, are rather memorable," Elise said with a predatory smile.

Zyra arched an eyebrow at the other woman, wary of her behavior. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Why, my dear Zyra, it means exactly what you think it means."


	2. Forward

"Good game, Zyra."

"And you as well, Elise."

The two had just finished their match, with Zyra's team claiming victory. Elise had done extremely well, but unfortunately the same could not be same for her team. Zyra did decent, but nothing in comparison to the Spider Queen.

"It's a shame that my team had to feed so much," Elise sighed, her frustration evident in the action. "It was a pleasure laning versus you. I hope you aren't upset about, you know," Elise made a vague gesture with her hand, "me killing you multiple times. Sorry about that."

"Oh, uh, no hard feelings. I mean, that's what you're supposed to do," Zyra reassured, somewhat caught off guard by the apology. But still, Elise seemed rather… _aggressive_ , during the game, doing everything she could to kill the plant woman. If Zyra didn't know any better, she'd think that Elise ignored everyone else that match.

Elise chuckled, amused. "Although I must admit, I did target you more than I should have. And if I'm not mistaken, most of my deaths were the result of me chasing you."

Zyra frowned. The Spider Queen was the only reason she'd died so many times. "Yes, yes they were, actually. Why'd you focus me so hard? I wasn't even that fed."

Elise smiled, a genuine smile that was neither menacing nor mischievous. It caught Zyra off guard.

"Well, I could answer that in a number of ways, but I'd prefer to answer it with a question of my own.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"


	3. Feelings

Zyra was still unused to emotions.

When she was in her original form, she did not have to deal with them. When she had transformed into a human, she was completely overwhelmed by all the new sensations that she was able to experience. While she had grown accustomed to most of them, many were still foreign to her.

Right now, she was confused. She was used to that, but there's always something new that comes along with the feeling. This time, she was nervous. She's stressing over the dinner with Elise. There was no reason why she would be so worried about something as insignificant as getting food with an acquaintance, but it didn't seem insignificant to her. No, she was sure this was part of a human mating ritual. Well, Elise wasn't completely human anymore, but still!

Why else would she be going through Ahri's closet for something to wear if this wasn't a date?

"I don't get why I would have to wear clothes for this. I understand that I want to look good, but I don't even wear clothes normally."

Ahri laughed, and Zyra's heartbeat quickened for some reason. "Zyra, darling, the point isn't to look good wearing clothes—well, that helps, of course—but you want them to want to see you _without_ the clothes."

Zyra arched an eyebrow at the vulpine woman. "But she already knows what I look like without clothes. Everyone does. Did I mention I don't wear clothes usually? Because I don't."

Ahri only giggled some more. "The same goes for me, but that doesn't stop people from wanting to strip me down."

Zyra frowned. "I've never seen you naked."

"Would you like to?"

"… No."

Ahri feigned a pout, but returned to grinning after a few seconds. "That's fine. I know you'd rather see Elise naked."

Zyra felt her cheeks warm up. "W-what? I do not!"

Ahri winked at her. "That's what you think. Anyway, I think you'd look stunning in this. Try it on."


	4. Envy

"You look nice," Zyra commented. Was that a good enough compliment?

Elise obviously wasn't expecting such a bland statement from the way her lips were slightly downturned. Zyra felt her heartbeat speed up.

"Thanks," she replied stiffly. "You don't look too bad yourself," she said, almost impressed with what she saw.

The Spider Queen paused. "To be honest, I didn't know you owned clothes."

"I don't."

Elise smirked at her. "I thought as much. I take it that you borrowed that dress from Ahri?"

"How'd you know?" Zyra asked curiously.

The woman in front of her giggled. It was cute, but terrifying. Somehow. "I've seen her wear that for one of our little dates."

"Oh." Zyra felt her heart sink. "Are you two a couple?"

Elise hummed in thought. "Depends on who you ask, really. I'm sure both of us would say no, however, and that's what matters. You're not jealous, are you?" She flashed Zyra a mischievous look.

"What? Of course not!"

A lie. A sour taste on her tongue.

Elise laughed menacingly. It was deep, her voice a melodious instrument that tugged at Zyra's heartstrings.

"Sure you aren't."

Before she could argue that _no_ , she was in fact _not_ jealous, Elise sauntered away and beckoned her to follow. "Come now. It's about time for our reservations. Let's go."


	5. Hunger

Ever since Zyra became a human, she's had to eat like any other person on Runeterra. She, however, refused to eat any sort of plant life. Just because she was human now did not mean she was about to turn into a sort of cannibal, being partially a plant and all now.

As such, she only ate meat. And acquired a ridiculously expensive palette in the process.

"You're lucky I like you so much. I would not spend three thousand gold on anyone else," Elise mused. "Perhaps I shouldn't have offered to pay your expenses."

Zyra pouted, although her heart secretly did somersaults at the comment. "It's too late to back out now. I forgot to bring any money."

Elise scoffed. "You're just using me, aren't you? And not even for sex," Elise said disapprovingly, shaking her head.

"That's right. The way to my heart is directly through my stomach. Feed me and I'll love you forever."

Elise laughed. "If only all women were so simple."

Their food arrived, and they two dug in, content with silence as they ate.

After they finished their meals and Elise paid for both of them, Zyra couldn't help but frown.

Why was she still so hungry?

"My dear, what's on your mind?" Elise cooed.

Zyra was feeling hungry, that's what. Except, she wasn't hungry for food.

No, she was hungry for _Elise_.

She leaned forward, the other woman's eyes widening as she whispered into her ear.

"I want _you_."


	6. Naiveté

"Say it."

"No, I mustn't," Elise insisted.

"You're not satisfied," Zyra frowned, crossing her arms against her bare chest.

"It's to be expected," Elise said, waving her off with a hand. "You're a virgin."

"Not anymore."

Elise snorted in a most unladylike way. "True. But I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"You won't."

"Fine. You're terrible at sex."

Zyra frowned.

"See?" Elise gestured at her face. "I told you your feelings would get hurt."

"They are _not_ hurt," Zyra retorted. "I'm just disappointed in myself."

"Don't be. Plants are asexual, are they not? It's to be expected," she repeated once more.

"Not all plants are asexual," Zyra said, getting up off of Elise's bed. "This one certainly _isn't_ ," she purred, throwing her arms around her lover's neck.

"Oh?" Elise said with a lecherous grin, placing her arms on Zyra's oh so wide hips. "So I've noticed," she teased, running her hands along Zyra's body.

"Perhaps you should teach me a little more about the topic then. Practice makes perfect, does it not?"

"That it does," Elise said, and she quickly closed the distance between their lips.


	7. Vexed

Zyra was beginning to regret returning the dress back to Ahri. Elise certainly liked it _on_ her figure, but what she really liked was when she got the chance to take if _off_ of her.

Plus, Ahri was getting annoying.

"So? How'd your date go?" Ahri asked with a wink and a grin.

Yes, she was definitely beginning to regret this.

"It was fine," Zyra said indifferently. An understatement for sure, but she wasn't about to give any unnecessary details to one of the biggest gossips in the League.

"Just fine?" Ahri asked with a pout. "Come on, something juicy has to have happened. I saw you going into Elise's room!"

"You what now?" Zyra nearly shouted, choking on her own saliva in the process. "Were… were you _stalking_ us?"

"No…" Ahri smirked. "I prefer calling it 'doing research'."

"So you were stalking us," Zyra deadpanned.

Ahri hummed innocently. "Maybe just a little," she admitted.

Zyra sighed. Why was she not surprised?

"So… how was the sex?" Ahri asked, absolutely not ashamed of herself.

Zyra's face turned as red as her hair. "It's none of your business."

"It is. I helped get you laid, so it's my business," Ahri reasoned. "Don't tell me Elise didn't strip you down like she usually does when I wear that dress."

"Like she usually does?"

"With her mouth." Ahri opened up her mouth and pointed at it for emphasis.

Zyra's cheeks puffed up indignantly. "I wasn't asking _how_. How many times have you—"

"At least ten times this month," Ahri interrupted. "I've lost count of the total, honestly."

"Wow," Zyra said, not feeling jealous at all. Nope. After all, it was only the first week of the month.

Not. Jealous.

Ahri giggled to herself, pinching Zyra's cheek patronizingly. "You're so cute, Zyra. You should know, Elise only has eyes for you. Yesterday after your little rendezvous with each other, she told me she'd have to stop seeing me because you get jealous easily," Ahri said with a frown, and it made Zyra feel a little better.

Ahri brightened up suddenly, and Zyra felt dread wash over her all of a sudden. "You know what? You two should invite me next time you guys go on a date! That'd be like, triple the fun!"

"Absolutely not."


	8. Motherly

"I'm not calling you Mommy, and you're sure as hell not going to call me that either."

Elise frowned. "And why not? I have many children," she said, gesturing to her many, many spiderlings. "As do you with your seeds."

"Even my children don't call me Mommy." Never mind the fact that they couldn't talk. "What makes you think you can call me that? I'm not your mother, and you're not my mother," Zyra stated, exasperated with her girlfriend's logic. She paused. "I don't think I even _have_ one."

"Then I will be your mother," Elise proclaimed with a tone of finality. She crossed her arms against her chest, purposely drawing attention to her cleavage in doing so.

Zyra looked down, then up, then down again. Then she looked up again, and kept her gaze fixated on Elise's face. Damn this woman and her gorgeous looks.

"You're not going to be my mother _and_ my girlfriend. That's just weird." Even she knew this after spending most of her life as a plant. Humans and their kinks were still one of the things she didn't understand.

"Plenty of married couples with children call each other Mommy and Daddy. I do not see why that cannot be the case with us. We both have children, and we're together, are we not?"

"But we're not married," Zyra pointed out.

Elise grinned. "Not yet."


	9. Laughter

"Mommy loves you, yes she does," Elise cooed, rubbing the top of a spiderling's head as it ate.

Zyra rolled her eyes. Elise was tending to her spiderlings, feeding them only the finest meat available in the Institute. Elise insisted on only the best for her children.

Zyra didn't blame her. After all, she made sure only to use the finest fertilizer for her own.

She still can't believe she agreed to play along with this whole thing, whatever it was. It still bothered her, but there was something about the way Elise talked to her spiderlings that reminded her somewhat of herself.

Yes, she talked to her seeds. It helped them grow, now that she exhaled carbon dioxide. She never talked to them in the patronizing way Elise did to her children, but rather talked to them to confide secrets and feelings she had, something Elise had admittedly done with her spiderlings.

She could understand that sometimes, the only people you can really talk to weren't actually people.

Zyra felt a tingling sensation on her foot and looked down to see a rather small spiderling crawling up her leg. It looked up at her with eight big eyes and snuggled on her foot. A few others followed suit until she was covered head to toe in spiderlings.

It was a good thing Zyra wasn't ticklish, much to Elise's dismay.

"Looks like they like their other mother as well," Elise mused, crossing her arms as she watched her children fall asleep on her girlfriend.

"I'm not their other mother," Zyra grumbled in protest, but found herself less opposed to the idea as she heard them all collectively begin to snore, albeit quietly (they were all rather small after all, despite being giant spiders).

"Try telling that to them," Elise giggled softly, a content smirk on her face as she watched her babies nap.

At this, Zyra couldn't help but smile.

Well, they were kinda cute, weren't they? Much like their other mother, Elise.


	10. Affairs

"—Is that normal?"

Maokai grumbled. Couldn't they just relax and photosynthesize in peace like they usually did? But nooo, Zyra had to keep talking about her new relationship with Elise and how Ahri's sexually involved with Elise and how she wasn't sure if it was cheating if she knew about it beforehand and—

He facepalmed. Now her voice was stuck in his head, still worrying about such mundane problems. When was the last time they had a meaningful conversation? Probably last week, when they did this exact same thing, except she was complaining about the fertilizers the Institute offered instead of a stupid spider woman hybrid thing or whatever the hell Elise was.

Now _that_ was an interesting topic. At least he could agree that the fertilizer here indeed sucked and that the summoners needed to find a better brand. This, however…

"For the last time," he growled in his deep voice, growing annoyed with the plant woman, "I don't understand nor do I care about your human affairs, Zyra."

Said woman simply frowned at her treant companion. "You could at least pretend."

"Pretending is for humans, which, I must remind you, neither of us are. Well, you're not completely one, anyway."

Zyra glared at him.

Maokai sighed. Thank goodness he was asexual. Women were too much.


	11. Promises

"…, Zyra?"

…

"Zyra, darling."

…

A loud snap of the fingers. " _Zyra_."

A sudden blink of surprise. "I'm sorry, Elise, what were you saying?"

Her lover sighed, exasperated. "My, what has gotten into you? It's not like you to ignore me like this."

She was right. Normally, Zyra would cling onto every word like she was a bee and her voice was a sweet honey (which it truly was, if you were to ask Zyra). She could listen to Elise talk for hours on end.

Which is what she was supposed to be doing right now.

"Sorry, I just have a lot of things on my mind," Zyra apologized. _Like you fucking Ahri while you're seeing me,_ she thought bitterly.

Elise frowned. "You can tell me anything, you know that." She leaned forward and began rubbing Zyra's thigh in a comforting motion.

Zyra still felt nervous though. "Promise you won't get mad?"

Elise laughed. "My precious flower, I could never get mad at you," she cooed seductively, and Zyra shivered.

"Fine. I don't like you having sex with Ahri while we're together," she admitted, waiting for Elise's reaction.

Elise cocked a brow at her. "Is that it?"

Well, yes. "Yes."

Elise's lips tightened into a line. "Very well then. I will no longer see Ahri for sexual favors, but only on one condition."

It was Zyra's turn to raise an eyebrow questioning. "And what is that condition?"

"That you take her place. But… I must warn you, I have a _voracious_ appetite."

Zyra's never agreed to anything faster in her life.

"Deal."


End file.
